jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Clarai/Katie
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które opowiada o początkach znajomości Katie i Pioruna - postaci wymyślonych przeze mnie (jeśli ktoś nie widział zobaczcie tu: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Clarai/Piorun i tu: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Clarai/Katie). Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie się spodoba i że skomentujecie ;) Pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie kiedy wszystkie opka zamieszczę tu xD Tytułu niestety nie da się zmienić, zatem: Katie&Piorun - Opowiadania :) #"Wybór smoka" Wieść o tresowaniu smoków dotarła do nas parę tygodni temu. Dopiero teraz pomyślałam o tym żeby spróbować jakiegoś wytresować. Musiałam pomyśleć jakiego gatunku (wiem, że źle do tego podchodzę, ale nie miałam innego pomysłu). Wyjrzałam przez okno. "Może ten" pomyślałam patrząc na śpiącego Śmiertnika. Wybiegłam z domu mało nie zdeptując Straszliwca. Po chwili byłam przy smoku, który naraz się obudził. Podszedł do mnie badając mnie wzrokiem. - Jestem niegroźna, mały - powiedziałam do smoka. Smok spojrzał na mnie trochę pewniej.Wyciągnęłam rękę, żeby go oswoić. Jednak on nagle się wystraszył i strzelił w moją stronę kolcami. Uchyliłam się w ostatniej chwili, jednak mój hełm oberwał i poleciał dość dleko. Spojrzałam na smoka, który... się ze mnie śmiał! Chciałam na niego nakrzyczeć, ale nie mogłam. Byłam zbyt zaskoczona, by się ruszyć. Smok wykorzystał to i odleciał. - Też cię lubię - odburknęłam w stronę smoka. Potem wcale nie było lepiej. Inne smoki wywijały mi kolejne numery. Pod koniec dnia wróciłam do domu totalnie wykończona i czarna. Ktoś normalny by zrezygnował, jednak ja (nie jestem normalna :P) cały czas chciałam mieć smoka. Szanse na to, że znajdę takiego, który mnie nie wyrzuci w powietrze,zabije, spopieli lub coś innego mi zrobi były marne. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o Skrzydłomieczach Królewskich, których stado przyleciało do nas pięć lat temu. Mogło ich już nie być, jednak chciałam ich poszukać. Miałam nad tym pomyśleć, jednak nagle upadłam na łóżko i ze zm ęczenia nie mogłam wstać. "No trudno jutro też jest dzień"... #"Początki są trudne" Obudziłam się chyba w południe i nie chciało mi się wstać z łóżka. Pocieszyła mnie jednak myśl, że będę mieć swojego smoka. Szybko wstałam i wybiegłam z domu ignorując wszystkie smoki. Przypomniałam sobie o Skrzydłomieczach Królewskich! Teraz, gdy byłam poza wioską dopiero zdałam sobie sprawę, że nic o nich nie wiem. "Chwila..." - pomyślałam. " Są spokrewnione z Nocną Furią!" Pamiętałam przynajmniej to. Chyba mnie nie zjedzą? Szłam godzinę, może dwie. Nie widziałam żadnych Skrzydłomieczy. Po chwili, za wysoką górą zobaczyłam lecącego w górę Skrzydłomiecza Królewskiego. Za nim następnego. I następnego. I kolejne. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że... odlatują! Zaczęłam biec w stronę gdzie zobaczyłam pierwszego smoka. Dobiegłam do dużej zatoki tuż za górą. Wszystkie smoki zbierały się do lotu. - Nie! Zaczekajcie! - krzyknęłam. Nie wiem nawet po co to zrobiłam, przecież smoki nie rozumieją ludzkiego (przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje). Teraz mogłam tylko patrzeć jak wszystkie smoki odlatują. Byłam zła na siebie. Gdybym była tu parę minut wcześniej, mogłabym je zatrzymać. Już miałam iść, gdy usłyszałam ryk jednego ze smoków. Spojrzałam w górę, jednak ryk dochodził z dołu. Jeden ze smoków nie mógł odlecieć. Inne nie zwróciły na niego uwagi. Podleciały tylko dwa smoki. Pewnie byli to jego lub jej rodzice. Zachęcali go do lotu, jednak smok nie potrafił się wzbić w powietrze. Po chwili i rodzice odlecieli. Smok został sam. Patrzyłam na niego. Chciałam mu pomóc, jednak nie wiedziałam jak. Nagle poślizgnęłam się i upadłam po stromym zboczu. Całe szczęście na piasek. Wstałam i zobaczyłam smoka. Był parę metrów przede mną. Po jego oczach poznałam, że nie jest przyjaźnie nastawiony. thumb|246px|Oczy Pioruna (Przepraszam, ale zdjęcie ma słabą jakość, bo samam robiłam...) - Ty mnie nie chcesz zabić, prawda? - Grrrrrrrr... Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Wyjęłam swój nożyk, jednak smok wytrącił mi go z rąk swoim ogonem. Zaczęłam uciekać, jednak nogi zapadały mi się na piasku. Upadłam. Nie miałam siły wstać. Oparłam się o skałę leżącą z tyłu. "Żegnaj świecie. Miło było cię poznać" pomyślałam widząc smoka, który biegł prosto w moją stronę. Koniec był mi bliski. Czułam to... Jeśli chcecie CDN to napiszcie :P No więc oto ciąg dalszy :) W ostatniej chwili wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie (tak jak do oswojenia smoka) i zamknęłam oczy. Nie poczułam jednak, że jestem popiołem! Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że smok... nade mną przeskoczył! Zatrzymał się parę metrów dalej i odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, a natępnie warknął, żebym sobie poszła... #"Niefajna zatoczka" Z wielką chęcia opuściłabym teraz smoka, jednak zobaczyłam, że ściany są zbyt strome, by się na nie wdrapać! - No pięknie! - powiedziałam patrząc na ściany. - Nie ma przecież innego wyjścia!!!! Zaczęłam biadolić, ale smok mnie szturchnął (widać wcześniej do mnie podszedł) i wskazał szerokie na kilka metrów wyjście. Minusem było to, że właśnie tam zaczynał się las. Już chciałam iść w tamtą stronę, jednak smok złapał zębami mój płaszcz i zatrzymał mnie. - Nie wiem czego ode mnie chcesz - powiedziałam. - Ale nie zamierzam z tobą zostać. - Grauh! - powiedział smok pokazując zachodzące Słońce. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam o tym, że jestem tu cały dzień, a w drugiej, że smok znowu był mądrzejszy ode mnie -.- Lepiej byłoby nie iść do lasu w nocy. Nie za fajnie widzę sobie śmierć od wrzącego kwasu Skrzydłochlasta. Albo sfajczenie się od ognia Koszmara Ponocnika. - No to co smoku - zaczęłam. - Jesteśmy na siebie skazani... - Grauh - odburknął smok. - Niech ci będzie. Dobranoc. Położyłam się na piasku parę metrów od smoka. Ten jednak podszedł do mnie. - Idź! - powiedziałam nawet się nie odwracając. - Grauh? - Bo chciałeś mnie zabić! Smok obrócił się obrażony. Podszedł do najbliższej skały i ułożył się na niej. Ja wstałam i usiadłam nad brzegiem morza. Smok usłyszał hałas i otworzył leniwie jedno oko. Podszedł do mnie. Poczułam na swoich plecach jego oddech. - Sorki - powiedziałam. - Grauh (Ja też) - odpowiedział smok. Wstałam i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę (i lekko opuściłam głowę). Smok przez chwilę się wahał, jednak już po chwili poczułam pod swoją dłonią jego ciepły nos. . To było super uczucie. oswoiłam smoka!!! Spojrzałam na niego, a on lekko sie uśmiechnął. "Zdjęłam" ręke z jego nosa. Smok poszedł do swojej skały, a ja położyłam się trochę dalej. *'Następnego dnia.' Nie chciałam wstawać, jednak promienie słoneczne mnie obudziły -.- Obróciłam się na bok i nie otwierając oczu dotknęłam czegoś śliskiego i... rybnego! Zerwałam się na równe nogi i już miałam wpaść w furię, gdy zobaczyłam, że przede mną siedział smok, a przed nim leżały ryby. Nie mogłam się na niego gniewać. Przecież chciał się podzielić. - Bardzo miło z twojej strony, jednak nie trawię surowego... Smok splunął ogniem na ryby, a one się przysmażyły. - Eee...Dzięki. Chyba mi się zdawało, ale smok uśmiechnął się do mnie! Zjedliśmy razem to nietypowe śniadanie. - Słuchaj, smoku - powiedziałam patrząc na niego. - Nie mam pojęcia co z tobą zrobić... Smok wyraźnie się przejął. - No bo chyba nie mogę cię wziąć do domu? - Grauh? - Chociaż w sumie... - zaczęłam się zastanawiać. - Przecież mogę cię ze sobą zabrać. Chyba. Smok warknął radośnie, złapał mnie za bluzę i posadził na grzbiecie. Pobiegł w stronę lasu. #"Mój smok" Po paru minutach szaleńczego biegu dotarliśmy do wioski. Unikając spojrzeń Wikingów dotarłam ze smokiem do mojego domu. Moi rodzice wyjechali na jakąś inną wyspę, więc spokojnie weszłam do domu. Smok zaczął brykać jak małe dziecko. - Ej, spokojnie! - powiedziałam, próbując uspokoić smoka. - Uważaj, bo jeszcze coś zniszczysz!!! Smok spojrzał na mnie wisząc na pazurach na pewnej belce pod sufitem. Zeskoczył i podszedł do mnie. - Słuchaj smoku. Muszę ci nadać jakieś imię! - Grauh!! - Imię powinno pokazywać charakter, albo zdolność... - Grauh, grauh!! Przez chwilę myślałam, aż nagle gdzieś daleko usłyszałam ryk. Brzmiał zupełnie jak grzmot. Tak! To jest to! - Co powiesz na "Piorun"? - Grau!!! - odpowiedział radośnie Piorun. - Poza tym jesteś szybki jak piorun - dodałam rozmasowując obolałe od jazdy plecy. - Tylko teraz musimy coś zrobić z tym twoim "nie lataniem". Piorun zrobił pytającą minę. - Muszę coś wymyślić. Tak żebyś mógł latać. Może być na przykład siodło! - Grauh? - Specjalne siodło, które ci pomoże - podeszłam do smoka i obejrzałam jego małe skrzydła. - Są zwichnięte - dodałam. Smok parsknął z oburzeniem (pewnie dlatego, że mu przypominam) i poszedł na górę, do mojego pokoju. Ja tym czasem poszłam do kuźni i po paru godzinach siodło było skończone. Było wygodne, miało dopasowane strzemiona itd. (Nie wnikajmy w jego bardziej konstrukcję :3 Ale może kiedyś je opiszę.) - Piorun! - zawołałam. - Grau, grauh! - odpowiedział smok i zbiegł po schodach. Trochę się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył siodło, jednak po chwili spojrzał na mnie swoimi oczami ze źrenicami, które teraz rozszerzył. Skoczył na mnie i zaczął mnie lizać. Próbowałam go odepchnąć, jednak był zbyt ciężki. - Piorun zejdź ze mnie! Smok nagle się "ocknął" i zszedł ze mnie lekko zmieszany. - Dzięki, stary! - powiedziałam łapiąc powietrze. - Chodź przetestujemy nowe siodło!! No chodź, Piorun! - dodałam, kiedy zobaczyłam, że smok nie jest przekonany. - Mało mnie nie udusiłeś z radości, a teraz nie chcesz iść? Smok nie był przekonany. Westchnęłam. - Będziesz mógł latać! Piorun wybiegł z domu zostawiając mnie w tyle. "Smoki..." pomyślałam i pobiegłam za nim. *'Już niedługo CDN :)' *'Podziwiajcie CD :P' #"Pierwszy wspólny lot" Cudem dogoniłam Pioruna, który stał nad urwiskiem niedaleko plaży. Z wielką radością patrzył w niebo. Ja jednak nie z wielką radością, lecz przerażeniem. - Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy spróbować tak, żebyś tylko podleciał do góry? - zapytałam. - Raugh! - stanowczo zaprzeczył Piorun. "Jak się zabijemy, to cię zabiję smoku!!" pomyślałam. - Pewien jesteś? - Grauh, rauh!! - potwierdził Piorun. - N,o niech ci już będzie! - powiedziałam zakładając na niego siodło. Dokładnie ułożyłam je na grzbiecie smoka i zapięłam wszystkie pasy. Niepewnie włożyłam jedną nogę w strzemię, przy okazji odbijając się od ziemi. Złapałam wodze i włożyłam drugą nogę do strzemienia. Sprawdziłam, czy wszystko gra. - Posłuchaj. Lecimy spokojnie i... - jednak nie dałam rady dokończyć, bo smok zerwał się do lotu. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - krzyknęłam łapiąc się szyi Pioruna, kiedy on "zanurkował" w powietrzu. - Grauhhh!! - krzyknął radośnie, że znów może latać. Wzosiliśmy się coraz wyżej, jednak po chwili zobaczyłam, że tracimy wysokość!!! Chciałam panikować, jednak przypomniałam sobie, że to ja panuję nad lotem smoka. (Małe wyjaśnienie. Małe skrzydła Pioruna są zwichnięte, więc smok nie może ich sam rozkładać. Katie zrobiła mu takie jakby skórzane paski, które zaciska się na tych skrzydełkach i dzięki mechanizmowi (bla, bla, bla) Piorun może latać. Nie obchodzi mnie, że to nie logiczne ;D) Rozłożyłam "skrzydełka", a smok odzyskał wysokość. Lataliśmy tak przez parę godzin, a ja o dziwo szybko nauczyłam się "kierować". Wylądowaliśmy wieczorem, tuż przed moim domem. - Wow! Piorun było super! - Raugh! - Ale teraz już chodźmy spać! - dodałam przeciągając się. - Chodź na górę - dodałam, widząc jak smok siada na dworze. Piorun chętnie ruszył za mną. kiedy weszliśmy na górę położył się obok mojego łóżka i zasnął... #"Co działo się potem" W zasadzie to nic :P No może nic wartego uwagi. Kiedy rodzice wrócili (o dziwo o.O) nie wkurzyli się, że mam smoka :) Potem wszystko się jakoś układało. Astrid (moja najlepsza przyjaciółka) bardzo cieszyła się, że mam smoka. Śledzik wpisał Skrzydłomiecza Królewskiego do Smoczej Księgi. I w ogóle było jakoś zbyt dobrze -,- No ale cóż. Płakać nie będę. Najważniejsze na koniec... Jaka ma być następna część? Burza Na przyjaźń nie ma czasu Nie zdradzę za wiele, ale niezależnie, które wybierzecie, wyjawię wielki sekret Katie... No dobra. Na dole są krótkie opisy :3 Od razu ostrzegam, że informacje mogą być zupełnie niezgodne z filmem lub serialem. Burza. Główni bohaterowie pomagają członkom Akademii patrolować okolicę. Podczas nagłej burzy Piorun nie może lecieć, ponieważ jego mechanizm został naruszony przez piorun (tak wiem :3). Katie trafia na małą kamienistą wysepkę, a smok gdzie indziej. Dziewczyna spotyka pewnego smoka... Na przyjaźń nie ma czasu. '''Katie i Piorun pomagają bronić Berk przed Berserkami, oraz walczyć z Krzykozgonem itp. Piorun ma tego dosyć, ponieważ woli spokojne loty ze swoją panią. Namawia ją, żeby zajęła się czymś innym, jednak dziewczynna zaprzecza. Podczas jednej z walk z Krzykozgonem wydarza się coś strasznego... Uznajmy, że Burza wygrała :) Opko dedykuję Gronkielkowi :D #"Zwyczajny początek" Poranek zaczynał się zupełnie zwyczajnie: czyli, że żadna siła nie wyciągnie mnie z łóżka. Nakryłam się kocem, jednak po chwili poczułam chłód. Ktoś ściągnął ze mnie koc. - Mamo, przestań! - powiedziałam. Po chwili jednak coś mnie szturchnęło. Potem mocniej. Spadłam z łóżka. - Ała! - leniwie otworzyłam oczy. - Co ci strzeliło do głowy, ty gadzie jeden! - skrzyczałam Pioruna. Ten jednak się nie przejął i zaczął mnie lizać. - Fuj, Piorun! - dodałam, gdy ślina sama ze mnie ściekała. Piorun spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. No tak. On nie rozumie, że to obrzydliwe. Piorun stał przy stojaku na siodło, nerwowo w niego drapiąc. - Muszę jeszcze zjeść śniadanie i dopiero wtedy sobie polatamy - powiedziałam, a smok zrobił smutną minę. Zeszłam na dół i wtedy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Do domu wpadła Astrid. - Na co jeszcze czekasz? Musisz nam pomóc! - powiedziała. - Eeeeee... tak szczerze, to jeszcze nie jadłam śniadania - odparłam. (Odkąd zostałam członkiem Akademii cały czas chcą żebym im pomagała. W zasadzie to Astrid chce :/) - W takim razie bierz co tam masz do jedzenia i leć! - Już, sekundę! Astrid wybiegła z domu i wsiadła na Wichurę, a ja poszłam na górę osiodłać Pioruna. - Grauh! - zawołał ucieszony. - No już! Nie wierć się, stary! - powiedziałam zapinając popręg. Piorun skakał jak oszalały. - Rauh, rauh! Wzięłam rybę i jabłko do torby i wsiadłam na Pioruna. On szybko zbiegł ze schodów i wybiegł z domu. Astrid i reszta jeźdźców czekali zniecierpliwieni. Już po chwili szybowaliśmy nad oceanem. #"Piorun i Burza" Po godzinie lotu (nie wiedziałam po co lecimy, no ale git xD) chmury stały się czarne. - Pewnie za chwilę zacznie padać - powiedział Czkawka. - Albo gorzej - dodała Astrid. - Może podczas burzy spotkamy Wandersmoka? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Brat, ale by było wtedy czadowo - odpowiedziała Szpadka. - Nie, nie było by czadowo! - skomentowałam. (Wiem swoje o Wandersmokach) No i jak na zawołanie zaczęło grzmieć. - To nie jest dobry znak - powiedziała Astrid. - Grauh! (Słuszna uwaga) - odpowiedział Piorun. Nagle gdzieś niedaleko strzelił piorun. Smoki wystraszyły się. - Spokojnie, mały - pogłaskałam smoka po łapie. - Słuchajcie, musimy się gdzieś schować i przeczekać burzę - powiedział Czkawka. Wszyscy przytaknęli. - Dobry pomysł Czkawka, ale jesteśmy na środku oceanu! - powiedział Śledzik. Nikt nic nie powiedział, ale uwaga była słuszna. Na horyzoncie nie było widać żadnych śladów wysp. Piorunów było coraz więcej (jak to brzmi xD) i to coraz bliżej nas! Dobrą wiadomością było to, że zobaczyliśmy wyspę. I wtedy się zaczęło. Jakiś piorun strzelił tuż obok Pioruna uszkadzając ten cały (nielogiczny) mechanizm. '''CDN :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone